Beautiful Goodbye
by Skates16
Summary: It was over, they could be together. They have a whole life time ahead of them, to be together. Start a family, make things right. Carth/Female!Revan. One-shot


_I have played KOTOR again for the Revan/Carth romance thing because I love it. And then this idea came to my head and I had to write it down. If I made this a full story it would have gone better, but I decided to make it into a one-shot instead. And I was listening to 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Maroon 5 on repeat, which is what inspired the title. So enjoy and leave me a review if you liked it or not!_

**Beautiful Goodbye**

It was over. The Republic had won. Malak was defeated and the galaxy was at peace for a while. Carth was the happiest he had ever been, because he was at peace within himself. He also had something to live for; _someone_ to live for.

"Carth? You alright?" Alora Cora asked, pulling Carth back to reality. He looked at the woman sitting in to the co-pilot and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "I guess this is it."

"Everyone else if off the Ebon Hawk. We won't be here for long though, once the Republic tells us where we are off to next." Alora said, sitting back in her seat. "So we have time to kill."

"Yeah, we do." Carth said, getting out of his seat and stretching. He thought back to the conversation that they had before boarding the Star Forge; when he told her he loved her. And she said she loved him back. He wanted to bring that up again, or say something but he wasn't sure how to.

Alora probably sensed what he was thinking, because she got out of the seat and took his hand.

"I meant it." She said. "But I am a Jedi, and the order has rules against this. But Jolee told me something about love. This can work."

"I'm glad." Carth said, pulling her towards him and kissing her. It had been something he wanted to do for a long time. He would admit it was something he had wanted to do since Taris, but he felt guilty because of his wife. He had never loved another woman but the one he lost on Telos, and there he was wanting this woman he was just getting to know.

"Carth…" Alora breathed out, breaking away from the kiss. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do though, because she looked hesitant.

"What?" He asked, moving back a little so he could look at her face. She looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him fiercely. Pretty soon clothes were coming off of each other. It was like they didn't have much time and every second they wanted to just be together.

In a lot of ways they were right.

However a month passed and it seemed like they would have their happy ending. They were important Republic officers now to make sure that the peace in the galaxy stayed that way, and the program to restore Telos was beginning. But Alora had something to tell Carth and she wasn't sure how; she also wasn't sure who to go to for help. Anyone in the Jedi Order was out of the question, and Jolee was too far away for her to reach out to get his advice. So she settled for Mission.

"Mission, can I talk to you?" Alora asked as she entered Mission's chambers on the Republic ship they were on. They were on a diplomatic mission to Aldaraan, the Jedi wanted Alora to go and she decided to take Mission and Carth with her. Zalabaar was with her too, of course, but she wanted another female with her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Mission asked, sitting on her bed. Alora then realized she was asking a kid for help, but she really didn't have anyone else right now.

"I think… I think I might be pregnant." Alora admitted. Mission's eyes went wide.

"You mean you and Carth are going to have a kid?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"This is great!" Mission said, becoming excited. "Can I be the god-parent? Can I teach it how to use a blaster?"

"Whoa, hold on. I actually wanted your opinion on something." Alora said, trying to calm the other girl down. Mission composed herself and nodded for Alora to continue talking. "I'm a Jedi, we aren't supposed to love… and I think procreating isn't exactly a good thing either. I'm not sure how well the Jedi council will take this."

"Who cares?" Mission said. "You and Carth are happy, you are going to have a child together! If you had to give up the force, would you do that for Carth and your child?"

Alora stared at Mission for a moment. "I would… I want to be with Carth. I want to have this child."

"You're… you're pregnant?" Came a voice from the door and both girls looked startled at the man standing there. Carth looked at Alora with disbelief, but soon he smiled. "I'm going to be a father again?"

"Yes." Alora said, standing up. Carth ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. He then pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Urgh, get a room… And I am not offering you mine." Mission said. They pulled away from the kiss and looked at Mission.

"She's right, we need to talk about this." Alora said. Carth nodded and lead her to his chambers. Alora sat down on the bed while Carth remained standing, waiting for Alora to talk.

"It's going to be hard Carth." She said and Carth nodded, understanding what Alora was trying to say.

"We have each other. The galaxy is knowing peace, she'll grow up in a safe world."

"Yes, but we are important people in the Republic right now. I don't know how the Jedi Masters are going to take this news."

"We'll deal with it when it comes." Carth said, walking towards her and sitting down next to her. "You want this, right?"

"I do." Alora said, taking Carth's hand.

"I won't leave you."

A couple of months later and soon Carth was holding his daughter in his arms. The newborn was sleeping soundly, while her mother was still recovering from giving birth. Alora had thrown insults at Carth, blaming him for the pain she was going through, but looking down at his girl made it all worth it.

"Hi." Carth said to his daughter. "You just sleep, it is so peaceful. I'm sorry that you're born into a world that isn't peaceful, but we are working hard to make sure that it is when you are older. I swear that to you."

His daughter stirred slightly in his arms, but didn't wake. Carth sighed and looked down the hall to see Bastilia walking towards him.

"Alora wants to see you now. And she's sorry for the things she said."

Carth smiled and followed Bastilia down the hall and entered the room his wife was in. _Wife_. He never thought he would say that word again, but he was given a second chance to be a husband and a father.

"Is she alright?" Alora asked. Carth nodded and handed his daughter over to her. Alora took the baby tentatively, unsure of herself. Carth helped her and soon she was cuddling the baby. He watched and realized that right in front of him were the two most important people in his life.

"What are you going to name her?" Bastilia asked the two of them. The Jedi weren't thrilled when they found out about the child, but there was nothing they could do. Bastilia was probably the only one on the council that was ecstatic over the news.

Alora and Carth looked at each other. They hadn't really decided on a name.

"Raven." Carth said. This surprised both Alora and Bastilia.

"Raven?" Alora asked, knowing what he was referring to. "You sure?"

"Raven Onasi." Carth said, smiling. "That's her name. As a reminder, your past doesn't have to haunt you. If you want to, that is."

"I liked Raven better than Revan anyways." Alora said, smiling. "But are you absolutely sure about that name?"

"She's the good that comes from the dark." Carth said and kissed Alora on the top of her head. It was a perfect moment and nothing could ruin this for them.

Years passed, however, and Alora hadn't returned. The Exile had just left, promising him she would find Alora on her journey. Bastilia entered, a young girl following close behind.

"Carth, you need to let her go." Bastilia said.

"I can't. We had a future together… it was perfect. I was supposed to protect her, but she just left." Carth said and then looked at the girl standing beside Bastilia. She was four, and barely had any memory of her mother. However she was strong in the force and Bastilia was to become her Jedi Master… Carth wasn't sure he wanted his daughter to follow the footsteps of her mother.

"Daddy, are you leaving me again?" Raven asked, running towards her father and hugging his leg.

"No… No I am not leaving you. I would never do that." He said, picking the girl up and hugging her. She was turning to be the spitting image of her mother, her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"You have a lot here Carth. If she's still alive, she will return to you and Raven." Bastilia reassured him and left. Carth sighed and put his daughter down.

"Daddy, I want to find mommy." Raven said. Carth tried to stop the tears, but he really couldn't.

"So do I… so do I."

It was many years later when Alora Onasi set foot on Telos. Carth's home world had been restored and she was hoping to see him again here. The Exile had mentioned that she had spoken to him at Citadel Station, which was now gone because the restoration project was a success.

Alora had been relying on the force to help her find her family once again. She felt a strong pull towards a certain city apartment. Alora followed the feeling and soon she was outside the apartment she was hoping was Carth's.

She wasn't sure what to expect… Maybe he had moved on, thinking she was dead and had another wife. Another mother for their daughter. Alora closed her eyes and tried to steady her emotions. Things would be fine.

"Hello?" A small voice said behind her. Alora turned around and saw a girl of about eleven standing before her. She knew instantly who the girl was, and from the look in her eyes the girl seemed to know who she was too. It had been ten years, but Alora was finally reunited with her daughter.

"Admiral Onasi is inside." The girl said, opening the apartment door and allowing Alora to follow her. "Dad?"

"Raven, back already?" Came a voice within the apartment. Alora stopped, her heart racing just hearing that voice again. Soon he was standing in front of her, a look of shock and surprise on his face. "Alora?"

"Carth…" She managed to get out before she was pulled into him. Carth held her tight against his chest, afraid she would leave again.

"Don't do that again." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"I won't… it's over. I don't have to leave you ever again." Alora said, holding him tight. "I missed so much…"

"It's ok, we can finally be a family." Raven said. Alora pulled away from Carth and looked at her daughter.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"Dad is finally happy." Raven said, but then gave her mom a hug. "And you're back, so that's all that matters."

Alora looked back at Carth and he smiled. Finally he had her back, and he was never letting her go ever again. And he held onto her till their dying day.


End file.
